Lies
by ekinney54
Summary: Sorry, bad title I know.  Alec isn't happy with the divorce, holds Gillian at gunpoint.  Can Cal save her in time?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lie To Me.**

**Please give reviews thanks, I have more coming in the story I just want to know if I should continue. I will try to update daily if wanted. Sorry if out of character.**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Alec please don't!" Dr. Foster begged. Her ex-husband had come to the company she co-owned: The Lightman Group; where they were experts in deception and micro expressions. Alec had brought a gun to her office where she had been discussing a case with FBI Special Agent Ben Reynolds and was now threatening to kill her.

"Why should I? You left me and wouldn't give me a second chance!" Alec yelled. He had cheated on her and had instead of going to her when something was wrong he had gone back to using cocaine during their marriage. "Why couldn't you forgive me? It was because I'm not as good as Cal Lightman, wasn't it? He did way worse things to me and yet you are still partners and best friends with him. I've always been your second pick! You loved him before and throughout our marriage; I saw the way you look at each other. I loved you anyway and was always there for you! Where is Cal now, huh?"

While Alec continued to rant he didn't see Cal Lightman sneak in through the back room. Cal had heard the yelling as soon as he entered the building and was surprised at the sight before him. He realized quickly that as long as he was quiet Alec was too focused on Gillian to notice him.

Cal stealthily snuck over to Reynolds and carefully slipped Ben's gun from his holster without even Ben himself noticing. He then proceeded to move into the shadowed corner of the wall behind Foster less than three feet from her, but everyone remained completely oblivious. He stood there watching Alec's face and for the first time since he entered the room he listened to what Alec was saying.

"…And if I can't have you Gillian; no one can, especially not Cal Lightman!" Alec raised his gun as Reynolds simultaneously grabbed for his gun; all he found was an empty holster. He looked up to see Cal pushing Gillian out of the way pointing his gun.

"Oi, you leave Gil alone!" Cal yelled and Alec's eyebrows went up in surprise momentarily. It was too late he had already fired once and just because it was Cal he didn't stop shooting; he fired three more rounds. Cal pulled the trigger once, but it was a kill shot getting Alec right between the eyes. As soon as Cal fired he dropped the gun and staggered back as each bullet ripped through his flesh; he got one in his stomach, one in his right lung, one on his right arm and one on his left leg. Gillian had quickly got up after Cal shoved her to the ground, so as his leg collapsed on him she swiftly caught him feeling the adrenaline coarse through her veins.

"Ben, call an ambulance!" Gillian ordered tying tourniquets on his leg and arm and then unsuccessfully trying to stench the bleeding on his stomach and chest, "Cal, it's going to be alright!" She urged him, "Hold on!"

Cal gasped for breath trying desperately to focus on Gillian instead of the mind numbing pain radiating through his entire body, "Terrible…liar…love," He struggled to speak, he was trying to distract Gillian; seeing the intense raw fear in her eyes.

Gillian forced a smile, but Cal saw right through it; concern was apparent in his eyes. He was on the verge of death and was concerned for her, "Cal, you're my best friend. Please don't leave me!"

"I'm…so…cold…and…so…so…sleepy," his eyelids began to droop.

"Cal, don't you've have to stay awake!" Gillian commanded and cradled his head in her lap rubbing his arms desperately trying to warm him.

"I…love…Emily…and…you…Gil," He gasped out before sinking into unconsciousness.

"No! Cal you can't, you can't leave me!" She sobbed; he couldn't die after what he just told her. Just then, the EMTs rushed in lead by Ben. He pulled her up and into a comforting embrace and let her cry.

"He's not gonna make it Ben; he seemed so untouchable, but now he's gonna die," She said shaking her head; her whole body shook with her sobs. Ben didn't know what to say, so he just stood there holding her.

After what seemed to be weeks of waiting with a crying Emily Lightman in the waiting room of the OR a surgeon came out. Gillian and Emily saw the pity in his eyes, but unlike like Gillian; Emily saw something else. Emily saw something strange about the pity, something was off. "Are you Cal Lightman's family?" He began and they nodded, "I'm sorry, he didn't make it."

* * *

**Did it surprise you? It surprised me, came to me in a dream. Thanks for your reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for your awesome reviews. I think I know where this story is headed, but I may change it.**

* * *

Chapter 2 

3 Days Later

"In the loving memory of the late Dr. Cal Lightman we are gathered here today. Dr. Lightman was an inspiration, a mentor. He was loved and respected by many. He was a patient man who was a nurturing, caring soul," The pastor said with absolutely no feeling; he could be reading from a textbook. The pastor didn't know Cal; he didn't know how much Cal had meant to all of them.

Someone in the crowd snickered. Gillian agreed with them; had Cal been alive she would have suspected it was him. Cal would have never allowed someone to call him a patient, nurturing, caring soul. Whoever laughed was right; Gillian giggled quietly and Emily, who had been sitting next to her joined in. In between sobs they laughed in the memory of Cal and his hilarious personality until the pastor sent them a glare causing them to look down guiltily.

Later as everyone walked by setting a flower on the casket; Gillian watched in surprise at how many people truly had loved Cal. Or at least cared enough to come; he was a well liked man apparently, but she noticed more and more of the people here were women. She recognized most of the men and some of the women, but one person stood out against the rest.

It was a short man in an egg white turban. She walked towards him realizing his whole face was covered by the turban, except his eyes which were covered by sunglasses. "Hello, I'm Gillian Foster. I was Cal's business partner for The Lightman Group. That is, I was when I wasn't too busy being his best friend and saving sorry ass from the never ending trouble he got into," Gillian introduced herself, surprising him and herself at the last part.

"I'm Amal Dehbi. Don't worry; I am well aware of all the trouble Cal got himself into over the years. I was a mate of his in Morocco and we've stayed in touch. It is nice to meet you Gillian; I just wish it could have been under better circumstances," Amal said in a thickly accented baritone and Gillian nodded; she immediately took to the understanding compassionate man from Cal's past. "Cal sure was lucky to have such a beautiful lady as his partner; and knowing him and you both not having a rings on those fingers, you had to have been more than just friends. You can tell me, I mean who would I tell, seeing as my flight out of here leaves tomorrow morning."

Gillian felt herself blush, it bothered her that she couldn't see his face to tell if he was trustworthy. 'Oh well' she thought; he had a point, who could he tell who he would know him enough to believe him. "I would have liked to have been more, but by the time I knew finally knew how he felt it was too late," Gillian admitted; tears were now cascading down her cheeks. Amal reached out his arms and she sobbed into his embrace, "I loved him."

* * *

**Sorry I know my chapters are really short. Please review. Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Let me know if I should keep going. Thanks for your very helpful reviews.**

* * *

Chapter 3

FBI Agent Ben Reynolds watched the funeral proceedings with his boss, the Director of the FBI. He was here on the job looking for a man that had been playing a game with Lightman. He had been daring Cal to catch him before he killed another victim. Lightman had named him a Frank Thompson and when they had almost got him he had made his escape. Frank had then gone into hiding and the murders had become more random and frequent. Lightman had concluded that Frank would only come out of hiding temporarily when Cal, himself died to silently gloat.

Ben was also here to grieve the loss of his now former boss. Even though he hadn't always agreed with Lightman, he had always respected the man's phenomenal ability to read people and what he had done for everyone when he finished each case. Ben looked around, he stopped momentarily at Emily Lightman; Lightman's daughter's tear stained face. Something about it seemed off, but what did he know; he was no expert. He also saw Foster's face which confirmed his theory that she had loved Cal. After he finished his sweep, he realized Zoe Landeau, Cal's ex-wife wasn't there. Not even to comfort her daughter; what a cold hearted bitch.

"I think that's him," said a low voice right behind him. Ben jumped and saw a man by the name of Amal behind him. Amal was a foreign deception expert who was supposedly as good as Lightman was. 'As if that's even possible, Lightman was scary good' Ben thought to himself. "I'm going to talk to him before you take him in," Amal continued; it wasn't a question, it was an order. 'What did this guy do to deserve special treatment?' Ben wondered as the FBI Director nodded. He stood and readily watched Amal limp towards the suspect, 'what was wrong with his leg?'

* * *

"Gotcha," A whisper right next to his ear startled Frank Thompson out of his happiness; his enemy was now dead, meaning he had won. Frank felt his whole body go clammy as he heard that voice. It was a voice that if you heard it, you would never forget it. He had only heard only on TV before, but he still recognized it.

"You son of a bitch!" he yelled turning, knowing he was screwed. He decided he would at least make sure this bastard was dead if it was the last thing he did. He would fight one last fight before he was put behind bars for the rest of his life. He swung as hard as he could, catching the man behind him square in the jaw, knocking his sunglasses off in the process. His blood ran cold as he saw the anger, hate, and determination unwavering in those dark eyes. For the first time in his life, Frank Thompson was truly scared.

* * *

**Sorry I know, still short. The next ones longer, I promise. Please review. Thanks.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Everyone including Gillian turned when a man yelled, "You son of a bitch!" Gillian turned just in time to see the man take a swing at Amal and get him right on the jaw. Amal stumbled back, but quickly regained his balance. He then proceeded to fake to the left and sneak in a right hook; he flinched as soon as his arm made contact and Gillian was sure if you could see his face there would be a look of intense pain.

The other man landed sprawled on his back; he swiftly swung his legs around, knocking Amal's feet out from under him. Amal laid there still for a moment before he was tackled. "It's time for everyone to see what a sick bastard you really are! You faked your own death, how sad is that Cal Lightman!" The man yelled as he ripped off the turban.

* * *

While Frank had been ranting, Cal had regained his breath. Cal punched Frank in the face knocking him out cold and breaking his nose in the process. Everyone gasped in true surprise. Everyone was except for two, Emily and the Director of the FBI.

Cal pushed Frank off him as Emily ran forward to help him up. The first thing he did was reach for his wallet and pull out five hundred dollars. He handed them to Emily and kissed her on the cheek, "Great acting love! I didn't think you would pull it off, but you did wonderful; soon you'll be as good as me. I mean, even Gil didn't notice. Nobody noticed except Reynolds noticed something was a little off during his sweep, but disregarded it."

"It was hard, I was sure Gillian would notice," Emily beamed proudly.

"Speaking of Gil, does she look angry as hell or is it just me?" Cal asked watching Gillian march towards him; her expression was mixture of relief, anger, and disbelief. Everyone else besides the feds hauling Frank away gaped at him.

"It's not just you," Emily replied smirking, but still backing away from the line of fire. As soon as Gillian reached Cal she slapped him across the face hard enough that there was a red hand shaped mark. Then she clung to him sobbing into his shoulder for the second time that day.

When her sobbing finally ceased she pounded her fists on his chest, until she noticed his face was contorted in pain, "You're an ass! What the hell is wrong with you? Thank God you're all right! Why didn't you tell me?"

He held her, "I keep telling you, you're a terrible liar love." She slapped him again, she let a small curt laugh escape, and she kissed him on the cheek.

* * *

**Ok, I'm sorry. I know I said this chapter would be longer, but I was wrong. Please review. Thanks.**


End file.
